1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a golf bag, and more particularly to a base for golf bag which features easy assembly, good flexibility and light weight.
2. Description of Related Art
The structure of a conventional golf bag to hold golf clubs generally includes such components as a head frame, a base, a plurality of rods connecting the head frame and the base, a bag body covering the outside of the head frame and base, and a support frame connecting the head frame and the base so that the golf bag can stand on the ground. As the base is to be placed on the ground for insertion of the support rod and connection with the bottom of the bag body, it must have sufficient strength and support. Therefore, currently known golf bag bases are mostly made of plastic materials through integral formation (to minimize the weight of the golf bag). However, the conventional golf bags are normally assembled in the factory and transported to the dealers or distributors for sale. When the base gets worn out after a long time of use, or when the user has a need to change the shape of the golf bag, it is impossible for the consumers to choose components as they wish for DIY assembly. And a ready-assembled golf bag takes up a large space and causes high cost of packaging and transportation.
To solve the above-stated problems, some manufacturers have developed modular head frames or bases. An example is U.S. Pat. No. 8,141,705, wherein the head frame is a modular structure, combined by inserting the plurality of inserting plates configured on the separating piece into the inserting holes configured on the frame body, while the base is not a modular structure. Although the head frame disclosed in this U.S. Patent is a modular structure, it is in fact a one-time combined structure, i.e., the separating piece and the frame body of the head frame are very hard to be disassembled after combination, or, they cannot be rigidly combined after disassembly. The reason is, both the separating piece and the frame body are made of plastic materials, and when the inserting plates of the separating piece are inserted into the inserting holes of the frame body, the tip ends of the inserting plates are normally worn out a bit. Moreover, under the influence of long-time exposure to the varying environmental temperatures, the frame bogy, the separating piece and the inserting plates are all subject to slight deformation, and when the separating piece is disassembled from the frame body, it is very difficult to install it again onto the frame body.
A one-time combined head frame structure cannot solve the above-stated problems of impossible DIY assembly by the consumers and high cost of packaging and transportation due to the large space occupied. Therefore, modular head frames and bases with replaceable components are the future direction of development for manufactures. However, up till now, there are no such bases that feature convenient replacement and rigid combination at the same time.